Shino Aburame
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary Shino Aburame is a character from Naruto who has a fascination with bugs; most of his spare time is spent watching bugs and he often makes analogies to bugs when talking. In addition to liking bugs, Shino is characterized by his emotionless, solitary, and collected way of doing things. He speaks very bluntly and never allows emotion to interfere with his judgment, sometimes offending people in doing so. Despite his odd personality and occasionally arguing with Kiba, Shino has a very strong sense of connection with his teammates and allies. In battle, Shino is able to take great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgments with pinpoint reasoning. As a member of the Aburame clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects that feed on chakra. In return for becoming a living hive, the insects attack opponents, usually while he distracts them, and carry out other tasks as he commands. Shino has found a number of uses for these bugs, and as such has devised a number of jutsu that utilize them for varying purposes, such as creating copies of himself or using bugs for defensive purposes Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B physically. 8-A to at least 7-C with insects, likely higher | 8-A physically. 8-A to at least 7-C with insects, likely higher Name: Shino Aburame Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part 1), 16-17 (Part 2) | 32 (Boruto) Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Chakra Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Absorption, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Animal Manipulation (Can manipulate insects that feed on chakra), Duplication (Can transform a concentrated group of insects to a clone of himself), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, his male insects give off a scent that is detectable by male insects, making them useful for tracking a target, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to easily defeat Zaku) | At least City Block level physically (Stronger than before. He focuses less on physical attacks preferring to rely on his kikaichū's energy absorption abilities, although as Chunnin, should at least scale to Part 1 Genin). Multi-City Block level to at least Town level with insects, likely higher (Insects could eat through Juubi Spawns Hide, larger than the one Sakura fought) | Multi-City Block level physically (As a Jonin, he should be at least this powerful). Multi-City Block level to at least Town level with insects, likely higher (Should be more powerful than before and was stated by Naruto Uzumaki to be on the level of a Jonin) Speed: Supersonic (Able to fight and defeat Zaku Abumi) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level | At least City Block level, Multi-City Block level to at least Town level with insects | Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block level to at least Town level with insects Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, a dozen meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Destruction bugs, standard ninja tools Intelligence: Skilled in combat, great strategist Weaknesses: Insect manipulation is his only offence and defence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kikaichū no Jutsu (Parasitic Destruction Insects):' Secret technique of the Aburame clan. The user's body is host to thousands of small, beetle-like incests known as kikaichū. By feeding them chakra, the user can manipulate them in small or large numbers to attack the target and drain their chakra. The insects are versatile and can be manipulated in swarms for both offence and defence. *'Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu:' Hundreds or possibly thousands of insects are gathered in one location and transformed into a clone that can be used as a decoy. *'Mushidama:' Surrounds the target with a sphere of thousands of insects which engulfs the target's body and drains their chakra. *'Kidaichū Mushiku:' Shino punches a target and on contact, he controls his insects to burrow into the target's body where they consume its flesh and chakra. As a result, the insects grow and multiply in size until the victim's body is eaten and destroyed. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Adult/New Era Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Izuna. Gallery File:Shino over the Years2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users